Sed de lujuria
by ArkIncident
Summary: Era una noche lluviosa ahí por la hora donde todos sabemos que clase de criaturas de la obscuridad abundan en las sombras. Bueno, mientras un ericito color celeste estaba en su casa presintiendo el mal acercándose.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche común y corriente; salvo a que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, muy inusual ya que era noviembre.

Eran algo así como las doce de la noche, tiempo en que los engendros de la noche salen hambrientos de sangre fresca y sedientos de roja sangre.

Sonic se encontraba en su casa despierto, realmente no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenia un mal presentimiento y el quedarse dormido lo hacia pensar que seria presa fácil para lo que vendría pronto. Sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta que era estupido mantenerse despierto por nada; pero cuando decidió irse a dormir el sonido de varios tubos de metal cayendo llamo la atención al erizo.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo el causante de los ruidos, ya que había tumbado los fierros que le Tails le había pedido a Sonic guardar.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó el erizo celeste asomándose por la ventana, el intruso estaba a punto de escapar sin ser visto pero un repentino rayo alumbro el patio trasero permitiendo ver claramente la imagen del que estaba bajo la lluvia.

-¡Shadow, que sorpresa!- El erizo azabache vio sus planes un poco frustrados, quería tener el factor sorpresa de su lado.

-Ve a la puerta de enfrente, yo te abriré-

Cuando Sonic le abrio la puerta el otro entró todo mojado por la lluvia.

-Ven, yo te presto ropa- Sonic lo llevó a su cuarto, estando ahí sacó un cambio de ropa del closet.

-Ten, si quieres también darte una ducha el baño es ese de ahí- Apuntó una puerta verde el erizo negro sólo asintió.

-Te estaré esperando abajo, ordenaré una pizza-

El erizo azul, ya que no sabía las verdaderas intenciones del obscuro, estaba contento de tenerlo cerca. Primero porque ya no se sentía desprotegido si ese extraño sentimiento fuera el anuncio de algo malo acercándose. Segundo porque hace mucho que no veía a su contraparte y tercero le ocasionaba mucho gozo estar junto a el, aunque casi no hablara ni se expresara.

-¡Te ves bien!-Comento el erizo mas joven cuando vio bajar al mayor.

-Ya ordené la pizza, mientras llega podemos charlar un poco- El otro nunca abrio la boca solo asintió, siguió al azul a la sala y se sentó junto a el sofá.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Te habías desaparecido por un rato; realmente me extrañó tu visita, pensé que te caía mal-

-No me caes mal- Fue su única contestación, lo único que quería en ese momento era realizar su propósito y largarse muy lejos de ahí.

-Siempre pensé eso ya que todas las veces que te hablaba tú solo me ignorabas o huías- Dijo con una voz algo triste, realmente no estaba convencido de no caerle mal al erizo sentado junto a el.

-No me gusta la compañía de nadie-Ya quería que el repartidor llegara, no porque tuviera hambre; sino porque así nadie interrumpiría sus planes para el joven erizo.

-¿Entonces porque viniste a…?- Fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta, el repartidor había llegado.

-Espera aquí, iré por la pizza- Sonic fue por la pizza, cuando la pagó la llevó al comedor y llamó a Shadow para que comiera.

Aunque el deseo del obscuro era ir al grano y concluir su tarea, decidió esperar a que el erizo cobalto tuviera un momento feliz antes de ser violado.

-¿No vas a comer?- Preguntó el azul con comida en la boca.

-No tengo hambre, y ver tu comida dentro de tu boca no me abre el apetito-

El ericito tragó para luego disculparse.

Cuando terminó dejó dos pedazos en la caja por si al otro le daba hambre, quería dejar mas pero su estomago no se lo permitió.

-Sigue lloviendo fuerte ¿porque no pasas aquí la noche?-Shadow asintió, el esperaría hasta que Sonic estuviese totalmente dormido.

Eran ya las dos en punto, era la hora. Subió sigilosamente por las escaleras, se dirigió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta. Cuando entró, se acercó lentamente al cuerpo yaciendo bajo las blancas sabanas. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba encima de él, respirando fuerte y repetidamente. Quitó las sabanas encontrándose con un cuerpo azul totalmente desnudo lo que lo hizo excitarse rápido. Decidió quitarse la ropa para sentir su cuerpo contra el de él, lo que ocasiono que el joven despertara muy confundido.

-¿Shadow?- Cuando lo vio despierto besó sus labios hambrientamente, explorando con su lengua cada espacio de su boca hasta atragantarlo cuando alcanzó la garganta.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Lo que quiero de tí

Cuando la falta de aire obligó al erizo negro a desprender sus labios de los del azul confundido empezó violentamente a succionar su cuello color cobalto como si fuese un sediento vampiro. Pocos segundos después comenzó a lamer su suave pecho mientras sus obscuras manos recorrían la azul entrepierna causando algunos gemidos involuntarios del que estaba siendo violado.

Cuando el azul celeste por fin se percató de que iba a ser abusado, intentó zafarse de su captor. Forcejeó y gritó lo más que pudo para evitar lo ya inevitable. Cuando el forcejeo y la gritadera aumentaron, Shadow intentó callarlo pegándole con la parte de atrás de la mano.

-¡Cállate! Y deja de moverte, de lo contrario saldrás aún mas lastimado- A esta advertencia, el ericito se quedo quieto pero sintiendo un gran pánico que nunca había conocido.

El obscuro continuó sus acciones e hizo a un lado una pierna azul para poder hacerse un espacio entre sus celestes muslos, estaba a punto de satisfacer su ya impaciente miembro cuando el azulito abrió la boca para hablar.

-No…por favor- No era la mas ferviente de las suplicas, pero en ese estado de shock fue lo único que salió de su pecho acompañado de unos cortos sollozos. El quería decir más, sin saber que esas tres palabras serian suficiente para detener al erizo negro.

Sin saber porque, Shadow se quitó de encima saliéndose del cuarto rápidamente y tomó su ropa que estaba mojada en la estancia. Al salir la fría lluvia enfrío sus pensamientos (y otras cosas) mientras corría lejos de ahí, dejó sus rodillas golpear el pasto donde pareciese que corrían unos pequeños ríos por la tormentosa lluvia de aquel noviembre.

-¡Maldición!- Lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con el agua que escurría de su rostro. Ya no sabia que hacer; la dulce idea de hacer suyo al color zafiro le traía la garantía de no volver a pensar en el ni un minuto de su vida, pero al ver esa cara llena de miedo y tristeza se sintió como el mas vil de mundo. En su mente todavía estaban esos ojos color jade ahogados en lágrimas, y esa mejilla que él había dejado morada.

Shadow siguió vertiendo lagrimas bajo la helada lluvia cayendo en tropa sobre el, tan punzante y helado caía el monzón de otoño que cuando dejó de caer sobre su espalda se dio cuenta en seguida, ya que un paraguas estaba siendo sostenido sobre él.

No quería voltear a ver quien era, tenía el presentimiento de que era aquel al que le había hecho daño hace un rato. Sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas al oír la voz de éste.

-Shadow, ¿estas bien?- Preguntó Sonic preocupado, ya que el erizo azabache había estado arrodillado ahí por un rato con sus puños golpeando el pasto.

Ya sabiendo quien era rápidamente se paró para seguir corriendo, pero fue detenido por unos brazos color durazno abrazándolo.

-¡Déjame en paz, erizo!- Gritó Shadow, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber seguido corriendo.  
-Por favor, no te vayas- El erizo azul lo abrazó más fuerte.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Te quería violar, no me importaba lastimarte!- Se logró zafar de su abrazo y se dispuso a correr de nuevo, pero al ver que Sonic se había tirado al pasto como él, se detuvo y se aproximó a él.

-Ya sabes que quiero yo de ti, ¿tú que quieres de mí?- Realmente el azabache no entendía el porque alguien seguiría a quien intentó violarlo.

- Me gustó mucho tu visita- Dijo en voz baja pero audible para el otro.

-¿Qué?- Era una respuesta imbécil para él; es mas, ni siquiera era una respuesta.

-La verdad es que…- No podía continuar, tenia miedo de que Shadow se burlara de sus sentimientos ya que a él sólo le importaba su cuerpo.

-¿Es que qué?- Se agachó para escuchar mejor esa respuesta, ya que al parecer esa era la buena.

No pudo continuar, así que rompió en llanto pero no esperaba que el otro lo abrazara para consolarlo.

-Olvídalo, no tienes porque decirme. Soy la persona menos indicada para exigirte una explicación- Se quedaron así por un rato; Sonic ya se había acurrucado en los obscuros brazos, no dándose cuenta de lo helada que la lluvia caía hasta que estornudó.

-Te estás resfriando, mejor vete a casa- El erizo negro se paró, Sonic también y tomo su mano.

-Ven conmigo, por favor- Rogó el azul, sabía que si lo dejaba irse no vería en un buen rato.

-Corres peligro junto a mí; no quiero lastimarte, así que me voy de aquí para no volver-

-¡No!- Replicó el casi violado, nunca pensó que tenia en mente irse para siempre.

-Si te veo otra vez, no seré capaz de contenerme ¿Qué no ves? Nunca seré capaz de verte como a un amigo-

-No quiero que me veas como a un amigo- Dijo el otro, sonrojándose.

-Entonces…-

-¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Muchas veces, si no es que siempre, creo que te amo!- Como no quería ver a su amado mofándose de su confesión, quiso huir despavoridamente de él pero el otro lo detuvo también.

-¿Me amas? ¿Por qué tu…?-

-¡Ya sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí! Me hice ilusiones cuando te vi en mi patio ¿fue estúpido, no?- Empezó a llorar descontroladamente hasta que el obscuro lo calló un ligero beso en los labios.

-La verdad es que no sé lo que siento, sólo sé que no me gusta verte llorar- Shadow recogió el paraguas y cubrió al azul de la lluvia.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa- Sonic asintió sonriendo, aunque Shadow no estaba tan seguro de esta decisión, ya que temía hacerle daño a Sonic.


End file.
